


Unreliable Narrators

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: The prince just wants to know how his parents fell in love. Is that too much to ask?
Relationships: L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Kudos: 21





	Unreliable Narrators

"Who were my parents?"

"What were my parents like?"

"Did I have a mom and dad?"

"What happened to them?"

"Did they love me?"

Day in and day out, the prince went to all the adults he knew with this question. He knew they were all around for the birth of their empire hundreds of years ago. And the people responsible for him must have been around too. The prince knew little of his origin. And they'd been able to deflect the questions, he had rarely asked before and only seemed mildly curious.

And no one was really sure how to tell him about the more personal aspects of their history and relationships. It was complicated. Even after all these years, some of them had mixed feelings regarding Haruto and L-elf.

But the little prince knew how to use those big puppy dog eyes. And the first to fall was Shoko, who was tucking the prince in tonight as she gathered her thoughts.

"Your father Haruto was very kind and gentle and just...full of love", she said, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"And my other parent?"

"Your other parent...his name is L-elf. He was...not so much...those things. But he liked Haruto. He liked him very much." He might've loved him, but Shoko couldn't tell.

"How did they fall in love?", the prince asked, familiar with love stories by now. And that's what parents did. They met, fell in love, and had a child.

"Well...It was...slow. But by the end of it, they were very close. Haruto would have died for L-elf."

* * *

"Shoko said he would have died for L-elf", the prince said to Saki the next day as he ate lunch.

 _'And then L-elf let him'_ , Saki thought bitterly. She almost said it out loud but kept it to herself. "She didn't tell you the whole story."

"The whole story?"

"They argued constantly. I don't really think they even liked each other at first. L-elf had just been using Haruto."

The prince frowned a little and Saki considered her words. The boy was only looking for a nice, romantic story of his parents. But Saki didn't care much for L-elf's reputation. But Haruto's deserved preserving.

"Haruto was full of love. And L-elf accepted that love, whatever form it took. They were partners who shared a common goal."

"Like you and Shoko?"

"Yes, like us. Right now we want to raise you well and protect our empire. It's what they would have wanted."

* * *

And still the prince wanted a better answer. He wanted to put a feeling to the two men whose holographic photos he looked at so many times that even he could see the resemblance between him and them.

Surprisingly, the one who gave him what he wanted had been someone he hadn't expected to have much of the answers.

Taneda used to be part of Yamada "Thunder" Raizo's gang. He too had mourned the loss of Nobu, and then again of Yamada when he died in battle. Taneda had taken on the blessing and had lived out these centuries as a citizen of the empire.

"They shared a room, they ate together, and Tokishima even fed on that L-elf to get his runes. They were pretty close. I'm pretty sure they were a thing."

"How do you know all this?", the prince asked.

"Thunder was a huge gossip. And he hung around them a lot. I'm pretty sure I saw them holding hands a few times."

"Really?!"

"Really. One thing's for sure, they shared a lot of things, even secrets. Secrets no one else will ever know. But because of that, we know they trusted each other. And that was the important part."

"Trusting is the most important? More than love?", the prince asked.

"What's love without trust?"

The prince took that to heart, thinking of his parents in a new light. A few years later, Akira handed him a book, using her own knowledge of his two fathers (including having watched them on cameras) as well as testimony from others to compose a story for the prince to read. It might not be perfect, but it was the best they could do.

Only L-elf and Haruto could know for certain what was between them after all.


End file.
